In Memoriam
by Llily.B
Summary: Il sait qu'avec l'argent, il peut tout avoir, tout posséder. Mais la présence sécurisante d'Uvôguine... Son impulsivité, ses caprices, ses colères, ses sourires, sa gentillesse, ses taquineries... Jamais il ne pourra les racheter.


**Auteur :** Lily.B, shootée à HxH, droguée au Kurapika.

**Disclamer :** T.T Pas à moi... Snifouille! Togashi Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!

**Genre :** Un vague sentiment de tristesse s'élève dans les rangs de la Brigade Fantôme. _(Comment ça, c'est un résumé ? Lol)_ POV de Sharnalk

**Paring : **Si couple il y avait, ce serait Uvô/Sharl – Mon coup de coeur du moment ! Oui, regarder 20 épisodes d'affiler d'Hunter x Hunter en VOSTA nuit gravement à la santé ! Qui m'offre les DVDs ? lol

**Rating : T **pour violences, meurtres et autres joyeusetés du genre dont seule la Brigade a le secret.

**Résumé :** Il sait qu'avec l'argent, il peut tout avoir, tout posséder. Mais la présence sécurisante d'Uvôguine... Son impulsivité, ses caprices, ses colères, ses sourires, sa gentillesse, ses taquineries... Jamais il ne pourra les racheter.

**Note & Co :** Petite fic sans prétention qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai _(enfin)_ vu l'OAV. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tomber sur ce couple... Mais vraiment pas !

Mais l'inquiétude de Sharnalk est tellement palpable que je ne pouvais que fondre T.T

**Warning :** Il est nécessaire, pour comprendre cette ffic, d'avoir une connaissance aigü de ce qui se passe à York Shin City ! Notamment à partir du moment où La Brigade défie les Bêtes de l'Ombre et le combat Uvô/Kurapika.

Merci à **Ruines** d'avoir pris le temps de lire/corriger/donner son avis sur ce petit bout de rien. Je t'adore Miss Kiwi !

**Je dédicace cette fiction à tous les fans de la Brigade Fantôme !**  
Elles sont trop rares dans ce fandom pour que je ne puisse la partager avec vous... En espérant avoir réussi à retranscrire les sentiments de l'Araignée ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**In Memoriam**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

Adossé dans l'angle mort d'une fenêtre, il fixe à la lueur de la lune sa Carte de Hunter dûment acquise. Il pense que l'argent lui suffit, que c'est tout ce qui lui importe, mais au fond il sait bien que c'est faux.

La désolation du lieu ainsi que ce sentiment de solitude, qu'il ressent au plus profond de son être, reflètent ses propres doutes. Il n'aime pas cette inquiétude qui lui ronge l'esprit. Il le sait fort, mais le sera t-il réellement face à ce type qui a su si rapidement le mettre à sa merci, le privant du moindre de ses mouvements comme un condamné à mort ?

Il déteste toutes ces hypothèses, ces questions dont il ne possède aucunes réponses, lui qui d'ordinaire a réponse à tout. Et alors qu'il pose son regard mentholé sur ce ciel sans étoiles, il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer que tout se passera bien.

Les minutes s'engrènent lentement jusqu'à devenir insoutenable et il ne sait plus quoi inventer pour se rassurer. Uvô n'est toujours pas rentré.

Il guette la moindre lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de ses compagnons, le moindre signe qui puisse le réconforter, mais tous le renvoient à sa propre inquiétude. Tous savent qu'Uvôguine n'est pas de ceux qui meurent facilement (_**1**_). Ils en sont convaincus et une confiance aveugle brille dans leurs regards.

Et si jamais les doutes ont, à un moment, percé la quiétude de leurs cœurs, ils ne le disent. Ici, on ne met pas de mots sur ce qu'on ressent.

Personne n'est irremplaçable et il le sait mieux que quiconque... Cela ne l'empêche pourtant pas d'espérer.

Il sait qu'avec l'argent, il peut tout avoir, tout posséder.

Mais la présence sécurisante d'Uvôguine...

Son impulsivité,

Ses caprices,

Ses colères,

Ses sourires,

Sa gentillesse,

Ses taquineries...

Jamais il ne pourra les racheter. Et il a soudainement envie de pleurer mais il ne le fait pas. Il n'en a pas le droit. Uvô ne lui aurait jamais permis. Même amputée d'un de ses membres, l'Araignée doit continuer d'avancer.

Toujours...

Et à jamais.

Alors parce qu'il le doit, il expose la situation au Boss. A Kuroro si a même de le comprendre, si a même de décider de l'attitude à adopter.

Kuroro qui décline et analyse si facilement les faitsmettant des mots sur ce que tous savent déjà, et il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Lui, si réfléchi... Il aurait dû le savoir... Il aurait dû tempérer l'insouciance de son ami... Raisonner cette tête brûlée et venir avec lui.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et il ne sert à rien de regretter maintenant que le jour se lève. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à endurer seul le poids de ses remords, cette lame qui lui transperce l'âme et fait chavirer son cœur.

Il doit contrôler cette colère, cette rage sourde qui prend peu à peu possession de son être. Il ne faut pas que les autres sachent à quel point son manque de conviction, à l'origine de _son_ absence l'affecte. Mais il a confiance en Kuroro. Il sait, que quoiqu'il advienne, la mort d'Uvô ne restera pas impunie.

Malgré tout, il refuse d'attendre bien gentiment l'heure de la vengeance. Alors que d'autres partent à la chasse aux infos, il se sert de sa meilleure arme pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Elle lui a pourtant prouvé la veille à quel point elle pouvait être traître... Elle... Sa plus fidèle alliée. S'il ne l'avait pas possédé, il n'aurait jamais facilité la vendetta d'Uvô... Il n'aurait jamais eut accès aux renseignements qu'il désirait... Il n'aurait jamais découvert que leurs ennemis appartenaient au Clan Nostrad... Que le type à la chaîne était certainement parmi eux.

Sans elle, il aurait certainement pu contenir la colère d'Uvô. Sa fierté bafouée qui réclamait justice et qui le faisait souvent agir sans réfléchir.

Mais elle était là, entre ses mains, son infidèle Licence de Hunter, celle qui lui ouvrait toutes les portes et qui lui servaient toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait sur un plateau d'argent. Il a comme un arrière goût de remords, une pointe amère de regret alors qu'il récupère les photographies des hommes de mains du Clan Nostrad, ceux-là même qui avaient participé à la capture d'Uvôguine.

Peu importe qui était ce type à la chaîne, il allait lui faire regretter de s'en être pris à l'Araignée.

Il partage avec à ses coéquipiers les noms et les visages des gardes du corps de Neon et fait de leur capture une priorité. La Mafia se taire dans le silence, il veut profiter de sa nonchalance pour la prendre de revers, laissant à Nobunaga le soin de surveiller les deux petits fouineurs. Il a autre chose à faire, à penser.

La nuit tombe rapidement sur York Shin City alors que dans l'ombre, ils progressent rapidement vers le Cemetery Building, ne laissant que mort et désolation derrière eux. Seule témoin de cette sanglante avancée, la lune couvre leur passage.

Aucunes émotions ne filtrent de leurs visages impassibles. Tuer n'est qu'un jeu pour eux.

Des cris, des hurlements, des lamentations, des gémissements, des détonations, des explosions, telle est la sordide symphonie qui se joue en ces lieux.

_Uvô... Est-ce que tu entends ? Le requiem que nous t'offrons._

Il tue sans la moindre hésitation, manipulant sans remord la vie de tous ces gens vêtus de noir, venus l'arrêter. Ce ne sont que de vulgaires pantins à ses yeux, de simples jouets qui ignorent le véritable sens du mot 'souffrance'.

_Fantôme..._

Sa peine est grande, son chagrin est lourd et au fil des corps qui jonchent le sol, il se demande si le vide qu'il ressent à cet instant partira un jour.

Alors il tue, encore et encore, espérant combler ce manque, cette absence qui lui dévore les entrailles, sans qu'aucuns sentiments ne viennent altérer les traits de son visage.

Au travers de ce sang qui s'écoule, il ne peut que voir _son_ sang et rêve de verser celui de son meurtrier.

_Assassin..._

Chaque vie prise et à la fois promesse et offrande.

_Qui es-tu donc, misérable petit humain qui ose nous défier ? Qui ose nous priver d'un des nôtres sans le moindre état d'âme ?_

Il ne craint pas la mort, puisqu'il n'est qu'un pion entre les mains de Kuroro...

_Entends ce sentiment de colère... Cette haine qui nous ronge..._

Une pièce sur l'échiquier de ses intentions.

_Ce requiem que nous offrons à l'un des notres..._

Un fantôme...

_C'est le sort que nous te réservons._

Comme tous les autres,

_Lorsque nous t'aurons trouvé... Nous serons impitoyables._

Né de la poussière d'étoile...

_En attendant.._

Et tout le monde sait...

_Nous n'oublierons, ni ton nom, ni ton visage..._

... Que les fantômes n'existent pas.

Ils n'ont rien à prouver aux autres... Rien à leur dire... Tout à détruire... Et reconstruire... Ce monde leur appartient et n'est pour eux qu'un immense terrain de jeu.

Ils décident qui doit vivre ou mourir...

Mais c'est la mort qui règne en maître.

Ils sont comme des poupées sans foi ni loi... Pourtant cette nuit, c'est bien la mélodie de leur cœur qui se joue.

Et alors que tous se demandent pourquoi la Brigarde verse des larmes de sang, il se déchaîne, pour venger la mort de son ami...

_-_

_Nous acceptons tout... Alors ne nous reprenez rien._

-

**Owari**

* * *

Note & Blabla inutile :

(**_1_**) C'est ce que Feitan déclare à Sharlnak_ (Cf vol.10 p.23)_

_Je n'ai pas jugé utile de préciser que les deux phrases centrées en italique étaient tirés du manga, parce que ça me semblait logique (du moins pour les fans) et je ne voulais pas encombrer le récit de numéros intempestifs._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! 

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... Ou une autre proposition de titre XD J'ai comme l'étrange impression qu'il manque quelque chose à cette histoire...

Pour la sortie, cliquez en bas à gauche, sur le petit bouton bleu XDDD


End file.
